As a dental glass powder, an aluminosilicate glass powder is well known. The aluminosilicate glass powder is a glass powder containing oxides of Al (III) and Si (IV) as a main component. In particular, a fluoroaluminosilicate glass powder is widely used for a dental material because it is expected to have a tooth strengthening effect by fluorine and an effect of preventing tooth decay (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2).
The fluoroaluminosilicate glass powder is known to be used for a dental glass ionomer cement.
Dental glass ionomer cement is generally composed of a fluoroaluminosilicate glass powder and a liquid containing a polycarboxylic acid-based polymer and water, and a hardened substance is obtained by an acid-base reaction of aluminum (ions) in the fluoroaluminosilicate glass powder with the polycarboxylic acid-based polymer included in the liquid.